Disappearance with a Disturbance
by raven2547
Summary: Reid and Caleb had a bad fight and after that Reid went missing. But now he's back- or who is this guy that looks just like him and reacts to the name? somethings not right and the kids with him don't seem to belong there either. language warning
1. A Fight and A disappearance

**I've had this story on mind for a long time and just kept it going in my head so ive got the next few chapters already **_**planned**_** out but it might take me a while to get them up**

**sorry for spelling mistakes i try to keep up with my mind while typing and don't always proofread so ill try to remember to spell check it.**

**tell me if i need to fix anything and also, this is an intro chapter to see if people are interested in it so tell me what you think!**

_italic: past_

**Just after Pogue's Ascension -- The Colonial Basement**

_"Just shut up! God I hate you, Caleb!" a furious Reid was screaming down in the lower levels of the Danvers' colony house._

_"You know it's addictive you moron! I tell you everyday and you never listen! Your going to end up dead and I __will__ say I told you so!" Caleb, equally outraged, yelled back._

_Tyler and Pogue - who present day Reid could still get angry at by mearely thinking about them not helping him out when he hadn't used and they had been there, they knew - were standing idly by watching the display._

_Reid had __supposedly__ used while Pogue, Tyler, and him were at a party, Caleb had been on the other side of the property with Sarah and Kate was with them because she had to talk to Sarah. Caleb said he felt someone use, and that's what started this whole confrontation._

_Caleb had immediately assumed it was Reid, but Pogue knew who it was and was pretty sure Tyler knew to, and Pogue had thought that this fight would blow over like all the others and think about it and listen to what the others had to say while Reid was busy fuming at his house, and possibly but not likely, apologise._

_Suddenly, a fist went flying but not from the person you would have expected with his temper._

_Reid flew to the ground as he screamed in pain holding his nose as it gushed dark red blood._

_"Shit!" the exclamation came from Tyler as he rushed to Reid's side, "What the fuck Caleb?!" Pogue was now moving forward too, but towards Reid instead of Caleb and squating down to gently pry Reid's fingers from his nose._

_"Oh my God, Reid I am so sorry!" he also knelt down to help but quickly a leg rammed itself into his stomach and pushed him back until he was flat on his back still facing the others, "You stay away from me Caleb! I hate you!" Reid unsteadily got to his feet and slowly moved towards the staircase with Tyler following if he were to suddenly lose his footing._

_"Reid, shit, I'm sorry! You know I am but you make me so angry sometimes, I just couldn't control it this time! But you did use! I know you did!" Pogue was growing less and less sure that this fight would resolve itself and as Reid's eyes looked at him with pure hatred in them as he retaliated, he knew that it wouldn't, "Fuck you Caleb. I did not use. Go ahead and ask Pogue, or Tyler! They were both there and you're just being an ass!" _

_Reid and Tyler finally made it to the hummer and as Caleb tried to get in the back, Tyler gave him a solid glare and he sighed and shut the door, "Reid I'm sorry, I'll see you tomarrow" he said as gently as he could muster to the boy who had made something in him rise to the surface. _

_Things with such a forchful combination of anger and hatred he knew that it couldn't be pointed at the blonde, it must have surfaced from years of anger at his father and everyone else being repressed. But even he knew that he had gone too far this time and it would be hard to gain back Reid's friendnship, which due to their great differences had taken years to build anyway._

_Pogue soon came to stand by his side as they watched Tyler's car drive towards the hospital and quietly said to Caleb, "You shouldn't have done that Cae." _

_"I know Pogue, I shouldn't have hit him." _

_"No, I mean accused him of using in the first place."_

_"...Why Pogue? I thought he did it?" His voice had taken an edge to it and Pogue internally winced. _

_"It was me Caleb, Aaron was coming over and I knew it meant trouble so I made him trip and the punch bowl fall on him."_

_Caleb looked at him in stunned silence for a minute and then exploded, "Why didn't you or Tyler say anything while we were fighting?!" _

_"I thought it would resolve itself! Me and Ty do that all the time, use and you automatically think it was him."_

_"Just forget about it for now, I'll talk to you and Ty later but now we have to go see Reid so I can apologise! Again!"_

_"What do you mean you don't know where he is?!" Tyler was yelling at a nurse._

_"What's wrong Tyler?" _

_"She says Reid's gone!"_

_"What?! How? I thought you were with him!" _

_"I was but they asked me to wait inthe lobby while they fixed his nose."_

_"Where is he?" Caleb demanded to the near tears, trembling nurse._

_"An older man came in and said he was his grandfather and wanted to see him! We can't revoke family visitation rights."_

_"What? what did he look like?" _

_"White hair, brown suit, um... a cane, and uh, glasses!" _

_"Dammit call the police!"_

_They didn't see him again for eight months._

**so tell me what you think guys...**

**idk what else to say...**

**...uh **

**BYE! eye twitch lol**


	2. New? Or Just Different?

**Okay I didnt get much feedback but the stuff i did get was positive so im gonna try to update this more than my other story cause i have serious writers block on everything i write so if im more than a week late message me and tell me to get a move on cause thats usually what makes me do stuff...**

**ok so i think im gonna go ahead to that eight months that we skipped over and we'll do a little more flashback at the beginning of each chapter **

**tell me if this bothers you in anyway or if you get confused **

**also im placing them back into senior year just so I can fix it into my mind to prevent writers block, cause I just dont like college thoughts**

**Woooo**

_ITALICS FLASHBACK/PAST_

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Reid's POV**

_I did not use at that party! How dare he accuse me of that. _

_I am not addicted, though that would probably crush our oh-so-arrogant leader. Sarcasm helps... But really, he needs to get a grip. He's not the golden boy and he thinks he's better than me, dammit._

_I know it was either Pogue or Tyler who used, but they know Caleb will always jumps to me first when he feels someone use so they just let me take the fall. I've lit into Tyler about it before and he always apologises after he does it, but he's so damn afraid of Caleb, he can never step up and tell him and I would never just release Caleb on him or Pogue intentionally._

_So when he punched me I could practically feel our strained bond of brothers break, like a snap of the a twig in a silent forest in the dead of night. I just knew I could not stand to be around him any longer, I guess I started planning my way to avoid him until I died right then and there when we got into Ty's truck._

_But when they finished patching up my nose, I asked them not to let anyone but family in since I knew Dad was on a business trip and Mom was six feet under, I thought I would be safe, and then the nurse came in and said my grandfather was here, I knew Grandfather lived in New York and certainly was not here, but thought it might be Gorman. He's old enough, hehe, humor._

_But this white haired man came in and just started talking about a way for me to get away from all of them. It was like he had been inside my head or something, he said I could just go away, never have to come back. It was tempting and I told him I would think about it._

_He gave me five minutes._

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Normal POV**

All the boys had seemingly lost their, well, sparkle through the time Reid had been kidnapped and dropped off teh face of the earth. But, eventually, the beginning of Senior year startedand they filed back into school life.

Without Reid.

It was torture for all of them, but Caleb felt horrible. He was sure even with a broken nose Reid could have taken on an _old man_ for God's sake, the boy may look only toned but he could bench press more than Caleb. He had hurt Reid and had a serious fight with him before he left.

He had to have chosen to leave, but Tyler was sure he wouldn't have done that. He had a feeling that Pogue thought so but refrained from saying so because of Tyler, and possibly, charma.

Well there was word spreading around the school that something about like six new kids had arrived this year. Even for Ipswich, that was a lot of transfer students at the same time. They were going to see if they could gain a few more friends from this bunch of people.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

So far Caleb had had four new kids in his classes and was now in fifth hour, which he had with one of them and the two boys, who had picked up some useful information.

"Kate told me that Sheila told her that she had a guy who looked exactly like Reid in her class in third hour!" Pogue said this in a way that said he thought it was totally ridiculous but missed Reid so much that he was beginning to get his hopes up.

"No way, he disappeared like what was it yeah, eight months ago? I don't think that the kidnapper would just return him for no reason and him not even contact us, Pogue" Tyler admonished him with a look of intense sadness in his eyes.

"Well, we don't actually know if there was a kidnapper Tyler, he could have just left with the guy after the fight and now just turned up because he got tired of wandering around by himself." Caleb sugested lightly, trying not to upset the younger boy who had become quite touchy about a month into the desappearance of his best friend.

"No! He wouldn't do that to me! I don't care what your 'theory' is Caleb!" Tyler was getting near hysterical, and they descided to leave

it at that for the time being, until they saw this mysterious look-alike of Reid.

So the day went on and finally, when the day came to the last period of school, swim class, they were all surprised to see three new guys walk in.

One who looked exactly like Reid.

They walked up to the coach and started to talk, and aparently, the coach saw it too and they all coudl hear him accidently calling

this guy Reid a few times.

Finally the coach spoke up, "Alright guys, we're gonna start the try out session earlier for these guys here, and just so they have a fair chance, everyone warm up now."

The three mystery boys walked over and this dark haired fellow introduced himself first.

"Hi, I'm Benjamin Altare, and yes I am not wearbing elevator shoes, I am 6"11" he laughed at the slightly gaffawed looks the team gave him. The next red-headed boy wasthe exact opposite of Ben.

"I'm Anthony, Anthony Hillman, and I am a glorious 5"10, haha." He sarcastically chuckled and hit Benjamin in the arm.

Mr. Reid-Twin stepped up to home plate with his bat just waiting to shatter the ball, our boy's hearts.

"I'm Julian Bolvaron and because I just don't wanna tell you how tall I am, I'm not going to." He smirked and walked to the locker room, after giving Caleb a lightly heated look and then looking surprised at himself and smiled at him instead.

Caleb was slightly stunned but not so much that he couldn't grab Tyler before he ran after Rei--Julian.

This would take some getting used to. Not if Caleb could help it, no, this would take soem investigating, he knew that was Reid.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Alright that took an hour. lol**

**Well I think so far its moving along how I woudl like it to so I would still liek all the feedback you guys would like to give**

**(or dont like evil cackle) **

**I know there's so many Reid-a-maniacs out there that this should be getting a little attention but hey, Im not that picky I'll settle for a few reviews and I wont set a stupid quota for reviews until I update **

**so I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can.**

**See ya!!**

**(Go ahead press teh purple button you know the evil plot bunnies want you to)**


	3. A Pain in the Head?

**OK I think this is going to be slightly easier to update up until a certain point.**

**I'm trying to get this moving in my head, but i get lost in the thoughts and have so many things that i could go on with to a certain point**

**and around that time the updates will slow down to maybe bi weekly or once a week **

**once again if you dont understand either message me or tell me in a review ive already answered a question kind of thing and i dont mind at all! it can be a little confusing.**

**all right time to start Chapter Three!!**

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Caleb POV**

I know it's him. I just do. He may not know it, but I do. That's him.

I just don't know why he told us his name was Julian, when he knows that everyone knows it''s him. So the guys and I are going to introduce ourselves to him and his new friends.

**End Caleb POV**

**Begin Normal POV**

Our boys walked to the new occupents of the triple dorms of Spencer school to see 'Julian' and his two friends with three girls they didn't recognize so thought 'must be the other three transfer students'.

But then a fair skinned, brown haired girl in a ponytail wrapped her arms around Rei--Julian's waist and made them all hesitate for a minute when he merely hugged her back as she laid her head on his chest and responded to something an average height Latino girl with braided, black hair had asked her. Another pale girl with freckles and straight blonde hair sat down next to Anthony and held his hand.

It looked like they were all very familiar with eachother. That just made it all the more confusing for them but Caleb thought Tyler might be coming around to his idea.

"Hi, I'm Caleb Danvers." Caleb went first, extending his hand to Julian.

Julian took hold of it firmly and said, "Well, I believe that we already introduced ourselves at the swimming pool, so this is Izzabella Carran," He pointed to the brunette that had hugged him so intimately before,"Trisha Abdou," The Latino girl, "And,Cherise Kempton." The blonde.

Suddenly, Julian's grip became a clutch that was becoming painful for Caleb to bear, and as he looked into his face, saw a cold look pass through his eyes, and passed him, the others from Julian's group were looking surprised at him and slightly alarmed in Izzabella's case.

And then, he just stopped.

"Oh my Gawd! I am so sorry! I don't know what's wrong with me, I was just mad at you for some reason, but there's no reason to be, we' ve only just met." He looked apologetic, so Caleb let him off the hook for the slip up in his masquerade.

"That's alright, no harm done." He smiled at him adn Julian smiled back. "So, who are your friends?" He specifically looked at Tyler, and Caleb made note of the suddenly very curious face, he really didn't know who they were.

"Oh, That's Tyler Simms, and Pogue Parry," He referenced each of them, they waved.

"Oh, okay. Well we gotta go, but catch ya later guys," He waved and started walking away and the others soon followed, some waving, others just smiling as they walked towards the student parking lot.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**In Pogue, Tyler, and Cleb's Dorm Room**

"Well, I think it is Reid after all," Tyler sighed in defeat.

"But why doesn't he just come out and say it 'Hey guys, I;m back! It's me, Reid!" Pogue said, "I mean, everyoen knows it's either him or his not-so-evil twin."

"I don't know guys, when we talked to him today, the way he looked at Tyler and you, Pogue, it looked like he thought you were familiar, but couldn't quite place you. So maybe he hit his head or something. I just don't know." Caleb replied as he sat on his bed and rubbed tiredly at his face.

"Well I'm going to bed so see you guys in the morning." Tyler said softly.

"Aright, goodnight."

The light in their room soon went out.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**A Rental House on the Edge of Ipswich**

"Hey Grandfather? My head hurts, and images are going in and out, I want to hurt somebody, and I don't know why." A distressed Julian stood in the doorway of an old study late at night.

The old man from the hospital that night months ago turned around in a desk chairand beckoned the distraught boy to him.

"It will be alright, Julian. I'll fix it." He put his hand on either side of the teenager's head, "Close your eyes, Julie," The fond petname slipped from his lips easily as though he had known the boy his whole life. And according to the boy's memories, he had.

He closed his eyes, and the aged man's eyes turned a deep pitch black with white lining the edges.

As the boy's mind mended itself back into place, he fell limply into the man's waiting arms, and as the individual carried him back to his room, he smiled, because he knew that his plan was fine and he would save these children from their own pasts.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**hey okay this one took me about another hour and a half but only because I have trouble trying not to repeat myself like alot of writers do and that annoys me to no and.**

**Well once again, tell me what you think.**

**And questions, I take them! I think I've made it a little more clear than it was so still tell me if your confused.**


	4. A Fight that Resolves Nothing?

**Whew! Been a little while, two days... im sorry i think i like this story more than my resident evel story and i feel bad for it so sweat drop ugh i need to try and update it even though i think i only have like one reviewer its so pitiful.**

**everytime i check my review list for my stories, all like, 7, of em, theres only like below 20 in all for them all combined so my self esteem is suffering... lol **

**well okay i must be a night owl, all of these have been written at atleast 11 or later**

**music: Fine, Fine Line : Avenue Q.**

**Place: my corner of the universe, AKA the living room.**

**Mood: Depressed**

**Start Time: 1:52 AM**

**lets see how long it takes me this time...**

_ITALIC: PAST/MEMORY_

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Julian (or Reid if you want to get technical) POV**

God, my head was pounding. It's been happening ever since we got to this town, and even more after I met those guys. Pogue, Tyler, and Caleb.

Pogue, I felt that I should be mad at for some really personal reason, but then I thought that was weird and pushed that away.

Tyler, he made me think of all the people that had died according to Grandfather, who had adopted me when my parents died when I was an infant. He made me think of things having to do with best friends -- Clock Tower, and Ant Hill (or Benjamin and Anthony, Ant Hill because, I mean, come on! _Ant_hony _Hill_man just begging for it, but their my cousins so I can only give him the name and not reinforce why he is granted the name, his size.) ( and Clock Tower for Benny because of Big Ben over in London, and Benny is _big_)

Caleb made me angry, so angry I wanted to hurt someone, and he was that someone. I just felt that there was a horrible reason for why I wanted to hurt him, and then white-hot anger and hatred made me lose my cool for a minute. I apologised and Ben and Andy grilled me about it later, but they did understand because we had all dad those moments with Grandfather when we just wanted to hurt someone, or something.

Anyway, my head was hurting like I had a hangover from Hell. And not the good Hell either, the one where you can feel your brain melting as you lay in your bed wishing for death, but I did not have a hangover. Last time I checked, hangovers didn't come with images of people you just met that day in memories that you were positive are not yours.

It's frustrating, and as I groaned in pain trying to get up so I could get Grandfather to help me out, he does allthe time ever since we got here, these migraines jsut come one after the other nowadays.

So I make it to the study and tell him about the headache -- if you want to demean it, just make it feel worse about itself so it hurts me more you sadist (**AN: couldn't resist i think its funny)** -- and he calls me over.

And naturally I go over and close my eyes like he asks me to and I can feel his powers stretching over my scalp to sooth the mends in my mind and I feel myself go slack and fall into waiting arms, and finally blackness.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**End Julian's POV**

**Caleb POV**

I know it's him, but I should call in some reinforcement, like maybe _his dad_. Just a suggestion on my part.

Ah, Reid's father is as pleasant to deal with as pouring hot sauce in my eye. Ha. Fun. It just got worse when Reid left-- I mean taken away, more short tempered than usual. And knowing that it was me who had sent Reid to the place he was taken from did not help my case in the Garwin family.

Him and Reid had been closer than any of the brothers, all Garwin's were like that. Family people in the dictionary, if it _were _defined, would have a picture of the Garwin family tree, for God's sake. Throwing around hugs at family reunions, and the people they married into were like that too, it was really weird.

But enough about their family, even though Pogue and Tyler could give their two cents if they wanted to about them, back to Reid/Julian.

So after we introduced ourselves to Julian and his friends - I have to get used to calling him that if we're ever going to get him back -

something like flickered in his eyes, so I think he thought he had seen me before, and then that anger from all those months ago on that fateful night, started to slowly crush my hand.

The power.

I felt it. He used. It was a brief flicker but Pogue and Tyler felt it too, so that settles it, this is Reid. And I think I know how I'm going to get him to admit it.

Heres the plan: We get him alone and confront him about all of this, get him to confess, and then find out who the hell all those people he was with were, who is Julian, and finally the question that takes the cake.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Next Day An Abandoned Classroom with Julian, Pogue, Tyler, and Caleb**

"Hey man, what's up?" Julian asked as Caleb paced in front of him.

Tyler and Pogue were sitting in two desks near the front, with Julian about a row ahead of them.

"Cut the crap Reid, the whole school knows it's you."

"Yeah, dude what the hell's the matter with you? Running off for nearly a year and then just showing up again with a whole new group to hang around?" Pogue was talkign now to a really confused blonde boy, who, sadly had no idea what either of them were talking about, but the name Reid made his hand twitch, he wanted to respond to it for some reason.

"What are you talking about? Who's Reid?" he looked at all of them with a disturbed look on his face.

"Reid what the fuck?! Just stop already! We know it's you, jokes over!"

"Who is Reid!?"

"Dammit Reid!"

"Just stop! Who is this Reid person and why am I suddenly him?"

"Pogue hold him for a minute..." Caleb stepped foreward ominously, and grabbed Julian under the arms, who was becoming increasingly panicked.

"Hold him still," Julian flinched away from his hand and Caleb pulled him by the chin to make him face him and then his eyes turned obsidian, and Julian stopped struggling and just stood there.

When Caleb pulled back he looked shocked and took a few steps away from the started and dazed boy across from him.

"Thsi is him, guys, I know it ,and you know it, but his memories aren't agreeing and I can't tell if there fake or not, we're taking him to Gorman." He sighed and Julian slowly sank to the floor with Pogue gently letting him fall with hands under his arms lowering.

"To Gorman it is then"

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**End Time: 3:09**

**Mood: slightly accomplished**

**Well IMusic: Somewhere out there An American Tale by Disney**

**I would like all those people who keep adding me to their author alerts and stuff to review so the earth's core doesn't meet my self esteem score**

**lmfao rofl lol well haha chuckle gawd its too early if I think that chuckle is a funny word, but on a daily basis i think waffle and bubble are funny words sooooo... **

**I apologise for the language at the end but I couldnt find any other word to fit there without repeating myself again.**

**tell me about any errors, like always and ill see you guys next time**

**yeah**


	5. Finding out Just What They Think

**Well! Thank you**_** Patron Saint of Heartache **_**i was not aware that i was mostly excluding any Pogue/Tyler parts from the story where they are supposed to have an active part.**

**Yeah so im gonna make this have a little Tyler Pogue moment hopefully atleast a little bit long-ish**

**alright so thanks to these people for reviewing and adding this story/me to their fav. author/story or author/story alert list**

_**Patron Saint of Heartache**_

_**Resurrected Angel**_

_**Taylor5795**_

_**Kiss300**_

_**Miss October**_

_**Karli Garwin Winchester**_

_**Faydiablo**_

_**Beckychelle**_

**alright then, thanks guys but those of you who are not on here and know you shouldn't be anyway, for shame! review!!**

**lol hehe okay lets start this next chapter**

**Music: Avenue Q. It Sucks to be Me**

**Place: That same corner (would it disturb anyone if i said i had never left this spot? lol jk)**

**Start Time: 12:16 AM**

**Mood: Tired**

**also i have just discovered that i did not have a disclaimer on here so...**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS COMPUTER, IZZABELLA, ANTHONY, BENJAMIN, JULIAN, CHERISE, AND TRISHA.**

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Normal POV **

**In The Triple Dorm of Pogue, Tyler, and Caleb - minus Caleb**

Caleb was taking Julian to Gorman while Pogue and Tyler share their thoughts on this particular matter because he wouldn't let them accompany him. So they were sitting around in the dorm waiting for him to get back and trying to find a subject they could stay on while attempting not to talk about the reason Caleb was away in the first place.

"Swimming?" Tyler suggested, and got a loud snort in response from Pogue.

"He's there too, jeez, how hard is it to find one subject that doesn't remind of us them both?" They were both growing frustrated after the half hour of suggestions from both parties.

"Well, how about we just talk about _it_, then?" Tyler asked for about the fifth time that evening.

"I guess, if there's really nothing else we can talk about then..." He took the pose of a therapist with a book in front of him on his lap and tapping his lip with a pen, "How do you feel?"

Tyler hit him with a pillow.

While Tyler sat laughing at him, Pogue slowly got up from the floor after having a very unmanly shriek emit from his mouth. He got back on his bed and lobbed the pillow back at Tyler.

Tyler finished up his giggles,"But seriously! Dude, what do you think is wrong with Reid?" His bright look quickly turned into that of a very concerned friend.

"I don't know Ty, it seems like him but he looked really confused when we started referring to him as Reid."

"Well, I know it's him. And I also know somethings wrong. He would never leave me without some form of reason and a way to contact him." Tyler punctuated this by crossing his legs on the bed and with one firm nod of the head.

"Hey, you know what I just thought of?"

"What?"

"Who are Reid and his friends staying with?"

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**With Caleb at Gorman's old Colony House**

Caleb gently carried the dead weight body of Julian out of his car and up the cobblestone pathway to the simple two story house.He lifted him towards the landing and once he reached the top he set him down on the only couch in the room as he called Gorman.

"Hey, Gor! It's Caleb, where are you?" He heard a faint response from the next room.

"Hey listen your not going to believe what I have to show you today!" He stopped short in comming into the room because Gorman was right in front of him.

"What is it Caleb? Is it a dire need to have me find it out for you?"

"Yes! I've found Reid! But listen, he doesn't remember who he is."

"You've found Reid? We must alert his father right away. He has not been himself since he went missing."

"No, don't do that, Reid doesn't remember anything about us or what he is, and for that matter, who he is!"

"Well then why have you brought him to me then?"

"I want you to go into his head and kinda peek around a bit."

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**So tell me what you guys think again, i think its a decent chapter but tell me if its too brief.**

**alright see you guys next time**


	6. A Ride Down Memory Lane

**alright uh gonna try to make this chapter all about finding out who 'Julian' is really (but some of you already know -wink wink- lol' **

**so we're going to see whats goin on inside that wacky-tacky bed head of his -- hehe sleep deprivation, can't beat it!! -- **

**so alright lets do it too it man **

**my big sister just moved back and she's all YEAH! IM BACK AND WE ARE GOING TO DO STUFF NOW haha its funny to watch her talk though she gets so excited!! (so do i if you cant tell now ;) -wink- **

**jeez i have gotten like fifteen hours of sleep since wednesday.**

**okay! lets get it going cait! lets go! falls asleep **

**no i wouldnt do that to you -or would i?!- nah...**

**Music: Rev Theory - Voices**

**Place: Where else??**

**Start Time:12:57 AM**

_italics:_**flashback**

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Gorman's Colony House -- Attic**

**Normal POV**

Caleb pulled up to the stone fence in front of the old, rickety, shack-like house on the old road and put his Mustang in park in the untidy driveway of gravel.

He shut his door as he went to the rear passenger door to retrieve the unconcious boy from the backseat and possisioned him in a way that his calves hung off one of his arms and his head and arms lolled of the other in a deadweight fassion.

He lugged the pale teen up the cobblestone path adn shouldered open the front door to put him on the attic as he went to get Gorman.

"Hey Gorman?" He yelled down the stairs, "I got him, could you come look at him, or are you busy?"

"I'll be right up Caleb, what else does an old man like me have to do but mosy around the old basement, atleast when your father was here I had a companion to do nothing with..." He trudged up the stairs mumbling about how Caleb should come visit more or -- what?! find him a lady friend!? --

"Yeah. I hope you didn't tell his dad that we found him."

"No Caleb, of course it wasn't easy, the families come by to look at the library and ever since Reid went missing his father has been really lonely at home so he comes by atleast once a week. So I think I should hurry and find out if this is him, or if you're just having wishful thinking."

"We confronted him a while ago, he looked awefully confused when I called him Reid, so I want to see what you can find out inside his mind."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do."

He limped over towards the seemingly comatose boy and touched his hands to either side of his head, where they started to glow a dull white-grey color.

**MEMORY 1**

_Two bondes, boy and girl. Three brunettes, boy, girl, and girl. And a red headed boy. _

_In a big back yard playing together._

_"Benny's on my team, and so is Anthony!" Blonde boy, supposedly Julian in this memory._

_"Julian--" That confirmed it, Julian Bolveron. "You got them last time. Fine then I get Trisha and Cherise."_

_A brunette, Isabella, smiled at her six-year-old victory._

_"Well their the only ones left, stupid! Doi!" Red head, Anthony._

_A tongue found it's way out of her mouth before he went to the next one._

**MEMORY 2**

_Same children. About 13, biking through what appeared to be a small town._

_Julian sped ahead of all but the ridiculously tall boy, who could go so much faster because of his legs, on a regular ten speed bike, going down random streets._

_"I'm winning!"_

_"No your not Julian, Benny is!" Izzy._

_"Well he's too fast anyway."_

_Benjamin snorted and kicked Julian's wheel so he swerved._

_"Hey! That's how wrecks and broken bones happen you know!"_

_"Oh I know and I bet so does Anthony."_

_Anthony was just peeking up the hill on his bike, "What about me?!"_

_"Nothing Ant Hill."_

_Gorman skipped the next few._

**MEMORY 27**

_Late at night, in an old study, a 14 year old Julian walked into the room._

_"Grandfather? Can I ask you something?"_

_"I believe you just did, but you can ask another if you like."_

_"Um, well I love you and all, but, Ben and Anthony are my cousins, and the girls are just living with us, so, why have they lived with us forever and none of us have parents?"_

_"Oh, Julian. All of your parents died in a car crash, and the girls are friends of mine's daughters, who made me their godfather._

_Isabella's parents lived in Maine, and they had to go to India for a business trip so they left her with me, plane went down._

_Trisha's lived in Carolina, boat went down, the Algol June 11, 1991. And Cherise's house caught fire when she was 2 and they both died, they said they were lucky to have gotten her out too, does this help a little."_

_"Yes thank-you Grandfather"_

_"Goodnight Julian."_

_"G'night Grandfather"_

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Normal POV**

"So what did you see?" An anxiously awaiting Caleb.

"Lots of memories, none of Ipswitch or you boys."

"Oh." A dejected Caleb.

"But here's something important about each and every one of those memories."

"What?" A confused and curious Caleb

"They're fake."

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Tell me what you guys think i myself think this one was actually easier to write than the others adn i think its a little longer.**

**wat up?!**

**Okay **

**Music: Renaldo Lapuz: I am your Brother**

**Place: Same**

**End Time: 2:38 AM**

**See you next time**


	7. Panic Much!

**oh my god i feel so bad. **

**i havent updated in like a month, and ive added 2 brand new stories - they were oneshots but whatever - and theres another story that has like 6 reviews for 12 chapters so im thinking of just saying fuck it and deleting it.**

**anyway im gonna skip all the other stuff i usually do except for one huge announcement...:**

**I BROKE THE 2000 WORD MARKER!! hooray!! i no its not that big but i havent had a chapter to a story have more than lets say 1900 words thats as far as ive gotten before that one thing i wrote a few days ago and i was so excited i had to tell everyone!!**

**ok! here we go:**

**Start: some time about a week ago...**

**Music: Iron Man by Black Sabbath**

**Mood: Apologetic**

**A Disappearance with a Disturbance Ch. 7: Confusion Comes Naturally**

**Normal POV**

"What do you mean 'fake'" He was confused.

"Phony, countefeit, not real, whatever you want to call it. Caleb, how could you let your academics dwindle like that? I would expect you to know what fake means, honestly, one would think you lost your mind when that Chase boy just disappeared..." His tone was slightly mocking.

A roll of the eyes before, "Well, then who did it? According to you it wasn't Chase!"

"Oh stop, boy! It's probably that man who took him in the first place, or maybe he did it himself. There's no way to tell." It was clear he thought that it was the latter.

"But if he erased them himself, how would he remember to put some in their place?" Slightly smug.

"Well then that would mean that he didn't do it, don't be a smartass Caleb." Roll of the eyes.

"Who did then?" A slightly frustrated tone, bordering on anger.

"The old man you dolt. He took him, but it's possible that Reid agreed to it, considering that in order too wipe out memories and create new ones would take days, and for that person to not be resisting, lest you most likely either kill or make them brain dead."

"I don't think Reid would do that to us" Indignant.

"And just what did you do that night he left? Didn't you fight, hmm? Maybe he was angry, and in his fit of ignorant rage, he compensated."

Caleb looked abashed, and a little affronted, wanting to believe that Reid wouldn't willingly leave them and erase any thought of them at all, but also knowing that it was entirely possible that he could have left and consented to the abrupt recall of all his memory.

"But it wasn't that bad was it?" Softer and a little timid.

"I could here it from the second story."

"Oh..."

"Look, there's no time for this but if we can figure it out before he wakes up that'd be fantastic."

"Speak of Satan...dammit"

Julian was rising from the couch with a hand to his head groaning, before opening his eyes and starting beackwards to further mold himself into the surface of the couch.

"How did I get here?! What's going on?" He was panicking.

And so was Caleb.

_**(and cut off! thats the end! all those weeks of waiting and you get six lines!**_

_**jk, dont throw things at me!!**_

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**With Julian's Crew**

**Normal POV**

Izzabella was getting a little worried, Julian hadn't shown up at the theatre to meet them all like he promised, and he never broke his promises.

They'd been dating for close to three years now, and she was sure they were going to get married, but recently he'd been getting more migraines than usual, and so had everyone else, but his sometimes made him unable to go to sleep at night.

Trisha and Cherise we sitting with her on the bench waiting for Ben and Ant Hill to come back from the phone booth, because none of them brought their cell phone's, were they really that stupid sometimes?

As soon as Ben and Anthony returned they all sat down and watched Ipswitch people walk around like chicken's with their heads cut off, it actually was quite funny, they didn't know where they were.

She was starting to seriously get apprehensive, where could her Julie be? It wasn't like him to just not show up. She heard that he had to go ack to his last class to get something he forgot there, and he never came back. That was just the beginning of that little worry wart on the inside of her brain.

It was strange though, she had memories of all of them together, but though her parents died when she wassix years old, shouldn't she have a few memories of them? None of her friends did, but she was the oldest of them all when her parents died, and the last one adopted by Mr. Kleinrich, or Grandfather, as he insisted we all call him.

I hope we find Julian soon, I can practically feel the lines forming on my forehead...

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXD**

**Well tell me what you all think, once again im so sorry how i just left you all hanging there, and when i read the story 'Institutionalized' annd she's having the same problem im having, writers block has set in!! and along wiht it, back to school jitters and my fear of dying (dont ask) and then laziness so im really trying to get over that hump in the story! wish me luck!**


	8. Return of Our Reid Kinda

**well i think its time to do some serious sucking up to this fandom.**

**im am so sorry, hit a little writers block a ways back and kinda forgot what to write next, i have the ending planned and i told you all in the beginning that i only had a few chapters before i completely clocked out, but there i go again.**

**so i hereby apologise and hope to get some positive reviews**

**and heres the long-waited disclaimer - yes i no that i kept forgetting people!! : i do not own this fandom or any of it characters.**

**ok so here we go...**

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Chapter 7 The Return of Reid...Kinda**

**Gorman's**

**Normal POV**

Caleb found himself once again immersed in the task of carrying the unconscious Reid down the cobblestone pathway to Gorman's, and hearing the familiar gunshot and shout, he got the sense of deja vu.

Pogue, Tyler, and he walked through the doorway and through the next to the aged living space of the wooden old house of centuries past, and Caleb vaguely wondered just how old Gorman was. The dapple grey of the old oak wood was a comforting sight after the stressful few days and even more trying months beforehand that had left him even more drained than he had once thought capable of happening to the 'all-knowing leader' as the youngest member of their group had so rudely came to calling him before he made his remarkable disappearance act.

He deposited the comatose boy on the ancient couch that had been there since long before even his grandfather had been born, and stepped back to slouch against the wall, He could feel the others stares pouring over him and he wished he had the answers they needed, or more accurately, craved. He reopened the eyes that he was unaware of closing and thoughtlessly glanced over to Reid, who was still just passed out on the couch fromt he earlier onslaught on his mind, and not to mention a very emotional set of baby blues that belonged to the more sensitive of the group, Tyler.

That was another thing he was most surely aware of. Tyler had blamed him for Reid's disappearance, and he had nothing to defend himself over the accusation. Of course, gentle Tyler had never said any of this, but caleb could see it in the heartbroken expression he adorned when looking at pictures of them all together, idividuals of Reid himself, or simply by looking at Pogue and he, together and best friends until the day they died, who planned on opening their own firm once they graduated. Reid and he had planned on opening a clinic, and maybe a hospital one day. Reid wanted to be a doctor, and Tyler a psychologist, they worked very well together, and complimented eachothers differences, but Caleb could never refill the void that Reid had left after his departure.

And Pogue, who was his silent, and firm rock. He was never very biased when they were younger and hadn't really changed since they had grown into early adulthood, which he was now very grateful for in this time of chaos and mayhem, he had never blamed Caleb, and he only felt anger at the man who had taken Reid, and then a partial piece of him had held a bit of rage at the boy himself. Pogue had sat down in the bluish-grey armchair, staring with rapt attention at the fireplace, which held no flame, but only ash from wood long ago burned. His posture was stiff and he was obviously listening intently for footsteps of the old man who lived in this home.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Gorman stepped into the spacious room that held three anxious boys, and one clueless. He took a breath and let it out slowly and set his gaze on the one on his sofa, his swamp brown-green eyes looked over the boy who had spent the most time at his home during the time of his other's death and father's absence, but had never stopped coming over even after the upsetting death in his family.

"Why have you brought him to me again Caleb?" He sounded weary and as old as he should sound, "I have already looked over his mind and memories."

"That's not it Gorman. This time we talked to him and he just kinda flopped over..." Pogue's bluntness, and just tact at avoiding the truth as much as possible while still telling the truth was enough to make Caleb snort and almost choke on the sudden burst of air.

Gorman's raised brow was enough apparently, but he still walked over to Reid and pulled out a chair next to him, "So what do you need now then?"

"Well, we um, were wondering if you could, uh, unlock his mind for us?"

Silence, and then an answer, "Well maybe temporarily...that is if at all."

He sounded uncertain, and just a little curious, So Tyler jumped in.

"Well I'll even take just that if its all you can get us."

So, Gorman bent and, with a hand on Julian's head, closed his eyes and they all waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

Waited so long that the actors all got tired, and they had to hire new ones. (lol)

And then Gorman rose up and clambered through the doorway with a curt 'I'm going to lie down for a while...'

They watched the prone form and observed as he grabbed his head and curled in on himself before rolling over and looking at them, "Hey guys, what the _fuck_ are you staring at me for?"

And then it was a rush of motion as all three rushed to him.

Tyler had thrown himself across Reid's torso and wouldn't let go.

Pogue was covering most of his lower half.

And Caleb, fining no place to fit himself, just dove over them all to land on top horizontally.

Reid, wheezing for lack of air, said airily, "Well, while your all commencing a _very_ heavy dog pile, I'm sitting here wondering a) how I got here and b) where the fuck my broken nose went.

He was cut a little short when Tyler kissed him on the cheek and Pogue ruffled his hair, "You guys suck."

Caleb laughed, and hugged Reid after poking him in the ribs.

**About an Hour Later **

After filling Reid in on their situation, Reid told them how he came to go missing.

"Well that old guy, he came into the room and he basically told me that i could leave you guys and never have to come back, so I was still really mad and I said yes, so he took me out of the hospital through the window, and then we went to the feild out by the dells and I asked him where we were going and he turned around and then there's just white."

"Well that's not good now is it?" Pogue grinned and then they all laughed.

Well, they all laughed until Reid suddenly grabbed his head and screamed in pain, falling onto Caleb.

"Reid, what's wrong?!" Tyler knew what was happening, they all did: The spell was wearing off, and they would soon lose Reid.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Julian's Crew, Downtown Ipswitch Theatre**

**Normal POV**

It was nearing six o'clock now, and still no sign of Julian, they were all worried now.

But they knew they had to get home or Grandfather would get worried also, and there was the chance that Julian was back at their house.

They could only hope.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXD**

**so... how was that?**

**once again im really sorry guys, but depression got ahold of me again and couldnt wright so im kinda ok now, review please**


	9. Return to Abnormal

So I haven't updated because I had started this chapter, but then my mom fixed a laptop and then I had to pack up my baby and wire it up and here we are, so here goes, my fingers hurt already

**So I haven't updated because I had started this chapter, but then my mom fixed a laptop and then I had to pack up my baby and wire it up and here we are, so here goes, my fingers hurt already.**

**Friday: 10:34**

**Music: Mika- Lollipop**

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Gorman's Cabin**

**Normal POV**

Reid was slowly fading out and Julian was sweeping back in. Tyler found himself back in the severely depressed state of mind he had been in since those months ago, when only seconds before he had been happier than he could remember recently being.

His best friend was given back, and then abruptly torn away, it was a terrible experience. His heart hurt in a place that nobody else could fill, but Caleb and Pogue had tried desperately to, but they couldn't pull pranks on Aaron, they couldn't mooch off him for notes they missed because they were busy throwing wads of paper at the very bushy head of the previous boy, they couldn't carelessly flirt with girls and then walk away with one for himself and Tyler, they just couldn't, and he wasn't going to let them.

For the first three months after Reid went missing, Tyler wouldn't talk to Caleb, he was too angry. Caleb had driven Reid away. Caleb had sent him to the place that evil, evil man came and took him away.

Caleb let Reid go.

And that was probably his most heated argument, even though he knew it wasn't his fault. In a way, it was his, and Pogue's, and then partly Reid's, he had chosen, right?

He had chosen to leave him, he chose to walk away and just leave him to rot in self pity and the almighty depression that lurked around every dark corner that was his mind. Without Reid he was nothing. He wasn't charismatic. He wasn't funny. He wasn't **there**.

He wasn't there.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Normal POV**

**Gorman's**

Julian hit the floor with a resounding thud. Nobody moved to catch him, and it seemed like it had happened in slow motion. One moment, Reid was talking to them like it was yesterday they were talking about how hot the girl Reid took to the last dance and how he had left nearly a year ago, and then he was gone. Poof! Gone. Gegangen. Parti. Dispersed.

Pogue raised his head with a resigned sigh, "Where are we gonna stash the body?" They all laughed slightly. Caleb hoisted the unconscious boy onto his shoulder, "Well, probably at the school…" He hadn't planned this through, obviously.

They walked out to the cars and he threw Reid in the back, and they started towards Spencer.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Spencer Halls**

**Normal POV**

Pogue lowered the comatose boy down to the floor against the wall outside the Chemistry room, where they had their meeting.

It felt odd leaving Reid in a place where they had only just left hours ago, and just basically leaving him there. Julian's friend would come for him soon.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Spencer **

**Normal POV**

Izzabella ran through the student parking lot and through the double doors that led to the main halls of Spencer Academy. Almost immediately she spotted her Julian against the wall, in what appeared to be a very uncomfortable pose, but when she looked closer, he was actually asleep – or unconscious.

She bolted over to him, and knelt by him tapping him slightly on the side of his face. A few slaps later the big stormy grey eyes she had grown to love were open and she had her face turned into his shoulder. Then she pulled away.

"Where the fuck have you been?!"

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**OK a little short but I think I wrote pretty decent, considering im getting used to a new word – I've been working with work '99 for this whole story now im going with '03. **

**So im doing good lately, review please, I only got one last time, Ill even let you guys tell me it was short as long as there's a hidden compliment in there.**


End file.
